Promesas
by KaoruB
Summary: What if?/ ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si en lugar de prometer tomarla como hermana, hubiese prometido tomarla como esposa? Por supuesto, un regalo para mi querida BellaRukia n.n


_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_Hola, gracias por entrar n.n_

_No sé ni por dónde comenzar estas notas. Lo primero que me sale aclarar es que soy tan ichirukista como cualquier ichirukista, si no fuera por ese tipo de gancho amoroso creo que ni siquiera sería otaku. Sin embargo, no soy tan obcecada como para privarme de disfrutar de otros pairings tanto en mi imaginación como en la lectura y escritura, considero que uno debe ser un gozador de estas maravillosas historias y no un fascista de sus parejas favoritas. Elegir una cosa sola nos limita, reduce el mundo al propio ombligo y nada más. En cambio, la curiosidad y abrirse al disfrute de todas las cosas posibles nos hace verdaderamente libres._

_Además estoy enamorada de Byakura, qué original que soy, ¿no?, así que no sufrí nada mientras imaginaba este what if. Tal vez algunos lo vean OoC y otros IC, siempre ocurre así con este personaje y es natural. Es tan impenetrable, tan hermético... Lo único que sabemos de él son sus acciones, y éstas nos permiten acceder un poco a sus inclinaciones. Sólo un poco._

_Esto para un fanficker debería volverse productivo y no problemático. Si hay huecos en nuestro conocimiento del personaje éstos deben rellenarse con ficción. ¿Qué otra cosa es un fanfiction? Y como fanficker he hecho mis elecciones al respecto._

_Por otra parte, creo que he abusado del recurso de la fragmentación del texto, pero como es extenso tal vez ayude a sobrellevar con comodidad la lectura._

_Las citas literarias que aparecerán más abajo corresponden a la novela "Pedro Páramo" del escritor mexicano Juan Rulfo, cuya lectura recomiendo con fervor. Amo esa novela._

_Y por último debo decir que la culpable de todo esto es **BellaRukia**, gran admiradora de la pareja. Acá tenés tu regalo, espero que te guste. Y si no es lo que esperabas -y es muy probable que sea así- te pido disculpas, pero te anticipo que caeré en una depresión tan oscura que ni veinte profesionales de la psicología podrán rescatarme de ella XD _

_Si quieren leer byarukis más bellos, dignos y coherentes deben leer los suyos._

_Disculpen por la cháchara y por los posibles fallos. Gracias por leer :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Promesas<strong>

* * *

><p>El papel se removió con la brisa bajo la pluma firme y rutinaria. Los trazos le salían más duros que de costumbre, la relación de sus prácticas en el mundo humano le resultaba una tarea ingrata, prefería la acción antes que la escritura. Sin embargo, Rukia cumplió con su deber de aspirante y prosiguió hasta el punto final.<p>

La llama de la vela también vaciló, amenazando con extinguirse. La joven suspiró. Escribir con las puertas descorridas en una noche de verano tampoco le deparaba el sosiego que tanto requería. Su esposo se lo había advertido alguna vez, una de las escasas ocasiones en las que se dignó a registrar su presencia y ofrecerle algunas de sus palabras.

Se había casado tres años atrás, aunque por momentos parecían tres siglos y por momentos tres días. Porque en realidad el tiempo de los dioses era el de la eternidad y no fluía, o porque era ella la que estaba siempre en el mismo lugar.

Todavía podía recordar con nitidez el día que conoció a Kuchiki Byakuya. Evocó su figura alta, su espalda cada vez más imponente al acercarse al centro de la habitación donde serían presentados. Byakuya, Kuchiki Byakuya, el heredero de uno de los clanes nobles más antiguos de la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Por qué la llamaba? ¿Por qué la elegía?

Escuchó la exposición como dentro de un sueño. Le hablaron de una hermana desconocida, de enfermedad, de promesas realizadas en el lecho de muerte. Pero antes de entender eso, antes de asombrarse y aun antes de conocerlo, sólo tuvo ojos para Byakuya, esa esfinge incólume erguida junto al vocero. Distante, altivo, enigmático, pero también brillante, sobrecogedor e inquietante.

Rukia demoró tres segundos en enamorarse de él. Contó bajito, para sí misma, uno, dos y tres, el tiempo que le llevó a su corazón iniciar un latido ansioso y arrebatado. El vocero movía la boca explicándole la forma como su vida había sido diagramada, pero ella apenas atendía. Su amor por Byakuya, en cambio, ya era definitivo.

Se le permitiría continuar con su entrenamiento, se le permitiría ser una shinigami, pero además se convertiría en la segunda esposa de Kuchiki Byakuya para siempre con todo lo que ese estatus conllevaba. Y Rukia no dudó.

Hasta un apellido nuevo le otorgaron, porque en las calles del Rukongai donde había crecido no le habían dado uno. "No tengo apellido", creyó necesario aclarar. "Kuchiki te llamarás a partir de ahora", le dijeron, "de todas maneras una Kuchiki es lo que serás." Y no dudó.

No dudó cuando Byakuya apenas le dirigió la mirada. No dudó cuando él, una vez concertado el pacto, se dio la vuelta y se marchó con paso cansino, sin pronunciar palabra. No dudó ni se decepcionó porque, inexperta incluso para sus años espirituales, alimentó la ilusión de que eso pronto cambiaría.

Sería la esposa del ser más bello que hubiese visto jamás… Ella, una muchacha simple sin origen ni destino. Ella, que ni siquiera supo que había tenido una hermana.

Más tarde entendería por fin que ese matrimonio era tan sólo un legado, la inesperada herencia de una hermana desconocida que nunca había significado nada en su vida. En definitiva una vieja promesa, el eco de la piadosa ofrenda realizada en el lecho de una moribunda.

En su opinión, las promesas estaban sobrevaloradas. Tres años después a Rukia esa promesa le dolía tanto como su imperecedero y truncado amor por Byakuya.

.

.

Quizá le impresionasen su parecido, su juventud, sus grandes ojos deslumbrados. Quizá se sintiese impactado por la contundencia de su aceptación, por su temeridad, por pararse tan segura frente a su destino. Tal vez hasta se lo hubiese replanteado, un matrimonio de ese tipo no podía ser justo para alguien que ni siquiera lo conocía. Pero una promesa es una promesa y sería indigno desentenderse, incluso si no podía amarla.

.

.

El amor no se le había ido, el amor creció y echó raíces. Corrió por debajo, silencioso, como la corriente de agua que fluye secreta bajo el cauce seco de un río agotado. Por fuera se agotaba, pero en lo profundo Rukia seguía amándolo. La fascinación inicial devino en un afecto progresivo y maduro, la clase de apego que perdura pese a las contrariedades.

La noche de bodas fue el primer desencanto. Recostados uno junto al otro en tatamis diferentes, se limitaron a mantener las apariencias sin intercambiar palabra, sin intercambiar caricia.

Seguramente sea muy pronto, seguramente se sienta obligado, seguramente la viese como a una niña… O tal vez omitiese algo que como mujer debería hacer, algo que ignoraba, algo que debería haber aprendido. Pero se mentía a sí misma.

Hasta la furtiva mirada de los criados le recordaba quién era en realidad, una simple jovenzuela formándose como shinigami casada con el noble señor de la casa. Byakuya les dio las indicaciones necesarias para su asistencia, hizo otro tanto con ella –las pocas palabras que se dignó a dirigirle en aquel entonces- y luego debió arreglarse por sí misma para ejercer el rol de señora.

La primera semana durmieron en el mismo cuarto sin variar las circunstancias. La octava noche Byakuya se encerró en su estudio hasta la madrugada con la excusa de una lectura. El mismo accidente ocurrió la noche siguiente, y la siguiente, y así se inició la convivencia, la costumbre, la distancia. Rukia terminó por dormir sola y por fin dejó de mentirse.

Por cuenta propia, porque Byakuya no había dado ninguna indicación al respecto, decidió que dentro de la casa vestiría el kimono tradicional y dejaría el uniforme para la academia. Supuso que la esposa del noble señor así debía obrar, y como nadie le dijera lo contrario, instruyó a su joven criada personal al respecto y asumió la responsabilidad tal y como Byakuya lo plantease con su conducta: en silencio.

.

.

Quizá todavía le abrumase la tristeza, el desconcierto, el sinsentido de la ausencia. Quizás esa nueva figura en la casa lo llenase de dudas, esperaba que fuese otra, y al advertir que era alguien completamente diferente y vivo, alguien que resplandecía, tropezaba con sus propios recelos y su asombro como un ciego con su túnica. Tal vez fuese demasiado extraño y perturbadoramente bueno que alguien tan distinto viniera a remover ternuras viejas.

.

.

Las escasas ocasiones en que interactuaban eran las obligadas en la vida en común.

-El desayuno está servido, Byakuya-sama.

-Iré.

Y quizá más tarde:

-La comida está lista, Byakuya-sama.

Un leve asentimiento.

-Bienvenido a casa, Byakuya-sama.

-Estaré en el estudio. Que nadie me moleste.

-Como digas.

De todas formas Rukia no tenía que hacer nada para procurarle tranquilidad porque los criados no demandaban mucho de ella y conocían a su señor.

-Quizá regrese más tarde de la academia –le informaba.

-Entiendo –se limitaba a decir él-. De todos modos intenta llegar antes del anochecer.

-Lo haré.

Y así durante tres años, tres siglos o tres días, el amor corriendo por debajo, secretamente, entrelazándose con la amargura. Las palabras que nunca decía se le atascaban en la garganta, ahogando, sin decidirse a liberarlas o a tragarlas para que se pudran adentro, así como murieron en sus labios la vez que encontró por accidente un retrato de su hermana.

Su propio fantasma. ¿Qué debería sentir una mujer cuando ve su propia imagen repetida en el pasado y en otra mujer? ¿Qué debería sentir la más joven de las dos ligada al mismo esposo por una promesa ajena?

Byakuya lo hizo bien, Byakuya cumplió. Se había convertido en su esposa –pero no en su mujer, nunca en su mujer- con todos los derechos y, a la vez, con ninguno.

.

.

Quizá se fuese acostumbrando a ello, a su compañía apartada y silenciosa. Quizá no necesitase más que el leve rastro de su aroma en los cuartos por donde había andado, un papel olvidado con su caligrafía, un kimono estampado oreándose en algún rincón del jardín. Tal vez le alcanzase con percibir su figura con el rabillo del ojo, corroborar a través de los detalles de su rostro que estaba triste, pero entera y constante. Llegar a casa y saber que existía, con eso le bastaba, aunque ignorase el modo de conectarse con su soledad.

.

.

Por lo demás podía ir y venir por aquella inacabable casa a su antojo, al resto le era indiferente. Llegaba de la academia, se dejaba quitar el uniforme por su criada y permanecía con los brazos extendidos para vestir el kimono del día. Lo único que tenía que hacer era respirar.

Poco a poco fue acostumbrándose, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? ¿Acaso alguien como ella tenía algo mejor que esperar? Lo mejor que podía ocurrirle ya le había pasado, ahora estaba varada, o enredada, o perdida, y lo que quedaba por delante era sobrevivir.

Entonces elucubró conductas. Según su escasa experiencia intuyó que sería bueno mantenerse al margen, hacer lo posible para pasar desapercibida. Incluso en la academia sostenía una disciplina, porque Byakuya era ya uno de los capitanes más poderosos del Seireitei y no quería ser motivo de vergüenza ni disgusto. Y él tal vez notase su esfuerzo.

Otras veces se volvía servicial. Procuró aprender rutinas, actividades, rituales, hasta llegó a medir el tiempo que Byakuya demoraba en redactar documentos, en leer o en contemplar su pequeño estanque. Trató de asistir y de complacer incluso antes de que él hiciera un gesto.

Por último se limitó a observarlo. Pasaba horas sentada en un rincón admirando en silencio la figura inclinada de su esposo estudiando los informes de su escuadrón, el estado contemplativo en el que se sumía junto al estanque, su andar pausado y arrogante. Él sabía que ella lo hacía, Rukia podría jurarlo, pero Byakuya jamás perdía la compostura ni daba señales de amonestación.

-Ni siquiera le importa que lo observe –murmuraba para sí misma.

Así lo conoció templado, sereno, invariable, soberbio. Byakuya era una cáscara forjada quién sabe desde cuándo y con qué propósitos, una serie de capas superpuestas que mantenían a raya la mirada ajena sobre su interior. Rukia pasó parte de su tiempo intentando develarlo, desmontarlo, pero sólo halló más y más misterio.

Byakuya era inalcanzable.

.

.

Quizás hubiese notado su interés, su amoroso acecho, su interrogación. Quizá supiera bien de su desconcierto y de su incertidumbre, tan parecidos a los suyos y tan pesados como el mundo. Tal vez para él hubiese resultado sencillo estirar la mano para tomar la suya, pequeña y esforzada, adivinado su suavidad sólo en sueños. Tal vez creyese que podía hacerlo cuando quisiera, porque ese afecto perseverante que respiraba en torno suyo se había ganado por derecho propio un lugar en su corazón. Sólo tenía que estirar la mano…

.

.

Esa noche, entonces, Rukia terminó de redactar su escrupuloso informe sobre la última práctica en el mundo humano. La brisa nocturna se colaba a través de las puertas descorridas removiendo el papel en el que escribía y jugueteaba maliciosamente con la llama de la vela mientras ella se quedaba en suspenso desandando los recuerdos.

De pronto, un murmullo proveniente del exterior hizo que retorne a la realidad. Parpadeó, notó por fin que había terminado su trabajo y ordenó lo mejor que pudo los instrumentos de escritura antes de levantarse y asomarse al jardín. Al otro extremo de esa ala de la casa divisó a un grupo de criados visiblemente preocupados arremolinados en la puerta del estudio.

Rukia se dirigió hasta allí a través del largo corredor exterior percatándose apenas del agradable calor y de la magnífica luna que iluminaba con mortecina luz los setos prolijamente recortados. Sólo podía pensar en lo impropio de tan inusitada actividad en ese sitio selecto y apretó el paso tanto cuanto el decoro le permitía para averiguar qué había ocurrido.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó por fin.

Los criados intercambiaron recelosas miradas y enmudecieron. Rukia se contuvo. La esposa de un noble señor jamás debía desbordarse ni exasperar, sino mantener la compostura aun cuando la servidumbre de su propia casa desconfíe y la ignore tan alevosamente. Ellos podían manifestar cuanto quisieran su suspicacia, pero ella jamás podría reclamarlo.

-Dime qué ha ocurrido –le pidió a su joven criada, la única que se atrevió a encarase con ella.

-El señor está enfermo –dijo la interpelada en un hilo de voz.

Rukia palideció. El amor fluía por debajo, secreto. Sin importar que para él no signifique más que una promesa, para ella ese hombre seguía siendo el mundo y eso todavía no iba a cambiar.

-Enfermo –murmuró preocupada.

Se abrió paso entre el frenético grupo de curiosos desorientados que no eran nada sin su señor y se allegó hasta el umbral de la puerta descorrida. Adentro, Byakuya yacía en su tatami.

Sin pensarlo mucho entró y se acercó hasta la cabecera del enfermo junto al cual se arrodilló. Él la divisó a través de la bruma febril y, como de costumbre, ninguna señal delató sus emociones… si es que algo sentía.

-Byakuya-sama –musitó Rukia, afligida.

-No es nada –dijo él, impertérrito-. Vuelve a tu cuarto.

-Los criados están inquietos.

-Despídelos.

Rukia apretó los labios.

-No… no creo que vayan a obedecer –admitió en voz baja.

Byakuya la miró sin asombro.

-Diles que regresen a sus quehaceres o que se retiren a sus aposentos.

Pero Rukia porfió en permanecer allí, inmóvil, la cabeza gacha, el temblor de las manos oculto en su regazo.

-¿Tienes fiebre? –se animó a preguntar por fin.

Baykuya desvió la vista sin responder. Entonces ella sin pensar –porque si pensaba vacilaría y no podía permitírselo- dominó sus escrúpulos y estiró la mano para tocar la frente sudorosa. Un ardor desagradable se imprimió en su tacto, un ardor completamente distinto al que podría percibir en su piel si algún día el capitán la tocase de la misma forma.

Si algún día…

-Estás ardiendo –corroboró rogando para que las sombras de la habitación disimulen el calor que subió a su rostro-. Estás ardiendo –repitió en voz más baja, atribulada.

Era la primera vez que lo tocaba. Las miradas curiosas de algunas jóvenes de la servidumbre se atrevieron a franquear el umbral y Rukia se obligó a refrenar el inaudito caudal de sensaciones que la embargó a partir de un roce tan simple. Apartó la mano con premura y se volvió hacia aquellas fisgonas con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando lo hizo, se privó de la sesgada mirada de Byakuya sobre ella.

-El señor tiene fiebre –informó. Recién entonces comprendió el revuelo, su esposo nunca había enfermado, al menos no desde que vivía allí-. Es absolutamente innecesario que estén todos aquí, vayan a dormir –agregó con voz firme-, excepto tú –le dijo a su criada-. Tráeme una jofaina con agua fresca, algunos lienzos y un jarro aparte con agua también.

La muchacha asintió y se dirigió presurosa a cumplir la orden. Los demás, en cambio, aún permanecieron del otro lado de la puerta, indecisos. Esta vez Rukia se impacientó. Se puso de pie, se acercó hasta ellos y los encaró con resolución.

-Yo cuidaré del señor –afirmó con imperativo talante-. Nada pueden hacer aquí por su amo sino estorbar cuando tiene que descansar. Si ya terminaron con las labores de la jornada, retírense a sus cuartos.

Su voz se oyó segura. Los criados, más desconcertados que antes, tuvieron que obedecer. Para sorpresa de Rukia comenzaron a retirarse sin más objeciones ni recelos, e incluso algunos se inclinaron ante ella antes de marchar. Cuando el lugar se despejó, permaneció aferrada al marco de la puerta para tratar de reponerse del estupor.

A fin de cuentas, era la señora de la casa.

La sacó de su perplejidad la criada, quien ayudada de otro sirviente acomodó la jofaina, el jarrón y los lienzos cerca del convaleciente. Luego Rukia los despidió y corrió las puertas dejando un resquicio para que circule el aire. Por último se acercó y se acomodó junto a su esposo.

Le sirvió agua en un cuenco y se lo ofreció.

-Bebe –indicó con suavidad.

Byakuya le dirigió una de esas miradas indescifrables que tanto la perturbaban, pero se armó de valor y lo soportó. Esta vez no quería claudicar, él estaba enfermo y necesitaba cuidados.

-Sólo es gripe –dijo el capitán a la defensiva.

-Sólo es agua –se limitó a replicar ella con sencillez.

Rukia esperó algunos instantes hasta que Byakuya, adusto, se irguió por fin. Sostuvo el cuenco mientras él bebía y la felicidad que le deparó tan simple intercambio la golpeó en el pecho con la fuerza del kidou recientemente desarrollado. Para controlarse, se forzó a contener esa felicidad.

Luego lo ayudó a acomodarse mejor en el tatami y preparó comprensas. Con paciencia y ánimo inalterable secó el sudor de su rostro y remojó el lienzo para repetir la acción tratando de no pensar mucho en la intimidad que se había generado de repente y evitando contar las veces que la punta de sus dedos rozaba aquella piel.

Baykuya por momentos dormitaba y por momentos se detenía a observarla cuando ella se volvía hacia la jofaina y no podía darse cuenta. En silencio, reservado. Condescendió a dejarse cuidar y eso era todo lo que a Rukia parecía importarle.

-Léeme –pidió de pronto. Rukia lo miró con asombro-. Sobre la repisa hay un libro –continuó él señalando el lugar en cuestión-; tómalo y lee a partir de la señal que dejé entre sus páginas.

Rukia vaciló durante algunos instantes. Sin embargo, su esposo le había hecho un pedido y tuvo que readaptarse a ese nuevo giro de las circunstancias. Se levantó, fue hasta el sitio indicado, tomó el libro y volvió a acomodarse al borde del tatami.

El título le resultaba vagamente familiar. Se trataba de un libro escrito en el mundo humano y se preguntó por qué razón alguien tan orgulloso como Byakuya consentía en leer tales historias. Tal vez fuese mera curiosidad intelectual, estimó, o tal vez por trabajo.

Tampoco se atrevió a preguntárselo directamente. A fin de cuentas eran dioses y contemplar la obra de los seres humanos ocupaba gran parte de su acontecer.

Rukia abrió el voluminoso libro y comenzó a leer. Su voz profunda llenó el espacio y al principio se impresionó, por lo que sin detener la lectura fue suavizándola hasta lograr el tono adecuado al estilo de la obra. Poco a poco se dejó ganar por la trama y leyó con mayor convicción.

Abstraída en el ejercicio, de nuevo fue incapaz de percatarse de la mirada atenta de su marido, que no perdía palabra de la declamación. Nunca dijo nada para interrumpir, ni para indicar ni para pedir, y a través de su silencio ella adivinó su aprobación.

A una hora imprecisa Rukia bajó el libro para comprobar que Byakuya se había dormido y suspiró con satisfacción. La fiebre había comenzado a ceder y el sueño reparador lo aliviaría. Cerró el libro, lo dejó a un lado y luego de refrescar su apacible rostro varonil se permitió observarlo libremente, amorosamente, mientras él no lo advirtiera.

.

.

Quizá percibiese un quiebre, un desvío en los planes, un recodo imprevisto en el camino que con tanto cuidado y escrúpulo había trazado para ellos. Quizá lo contrariase descubrir que después de todo la necesitaba, que su sola presencia no le bastaba para sentirse tranquilo. Tal vez su pedido fuese un llamado en realidad y resultó mejor de lo que esperaba, porque de pronto lo acometió la demoledora certeza de que le agradaba demasiado que leyera para él, que lo reconforte.

.

.

Byakuya se repuso y se desencadenó una variante. Cada noche enviaba por ella, la hacía ir hasta su estudio para que leyera en voz alta el libro de turno mientras él examinaba o completaba los informes diarios. Una distinción.

Porque Rukia era plenamente conciente que se trataba de eso, del reconocimiento de un papel en aquella casa inacabable donde hasta el momento los días se habían sucedido sin sentido ni dirección. Y no salía de su asombro.

De repente se vio inmersa en un universo tan ajeno al propio, pero tan cercano a Byakuya, que aun en el estupor luchó por comprenderlo, por hacerlo parte de sí. Si al menos podía ser eso para su esposo, eso es lo que sería entonces. Quién sabe qué clase de misterioso encanto advertía él en el ejercicio que ella creía practicar con torpeza.

Por fin registraba su presencia, por fin compartían horas pobladas de algo más que de sí mismos, de algo más que una promesa debida a otra persona. Hasta los criados los dejaban en paz en esas horas de lectura.

-Haces que cada palabra se convierta en una imagen –le comentó cierta vez el capitán Ukitake, a quien Byakuya la había enviado una tarde para solazar algunas de sus frágiles horas de reposo-. Percibes el tono, aprecias cada línea, haces vívidas las escenas más triviales. Espero que algún día formes parte de mi escuadrón.

-¿Por mi forma de leer?

Ukitake sonrió.

-Por tu forma de entender las cosas.

.

.

Quizá porque lo entendiese había accedido a satisfacer ese súbito capricho suyo. Quizás hubiese entrevisto algo de su soledad, de su tristeza, de su cansancio. O tal vez ella haya anidado dentro sí tan profundo que le parecía distinguir señales en donde no había nada en realidad, nada más allá de un poco de empatía. Quién sabe lo que ella pensaba al respecto, pero él ya no podía privarse de su voz.

.

.

La noche se cernía apacible en el mundo humano. El último año de formación en la academia de shinigamis básicamente consistía en trabajo de campo, por lo que los aspirantes visitaban con frecuencia aquellas latitudes. Esta vez a Rukia le tocó formar grupo con Renji y Kira, y para su total desconcierto los supervisaría el mismísimo Kuchiki Byakuya.

Al principio se cohibió tanto que a punto estuvo de cometer la infidencia de pedirle que cambie lugares con otro superior. Sin embargo, la sensatez y la falta de familiaridad con quien más debería tenerla se impusieron sobre su desasosiego y de nuevo se forzó a adaptarse, conservando así la compostura.

No le quedó más remedio que soportarlo, hacerse fuerte otra vez. Marchó por las calles oscuras con la mayor naturalidad que pudo acopiar, ingenió estrategias con sus amigos, midió los latidos de su corazón mientras trataba de adivinar la presencia de Byakuya en los alrededores.

-Caminas como zombi –se burló Renji al percibir la tensión.

-Y tú caminas como idiota –replicó ella mirándolo ceñuda.

-Es porque no puedo ser tan obtuso como tú.

-¿Qué dices? –estalló ella. Le aplicó una llave al cuello para ponerlo a su altura y cobrarse con su cabello la chanza.

Renji forcejeó sin lograr liberarse mientras que Kira compuso un gesto de resignación.

-Ustedes siempre tan enérgicos –comentó con ironía.

Y en ese momento una presencia inquietante, aunque conocida, les advirtió desde atrás:

-Dejen de jugar.

Así como los abordó así se alejó Byakuya, no sin antes intercambiar una inescrutable mirada con Rukia, que se sintió abochornada. De inmediato soltó a su compañero y retomó la caminata con un terrible sentimiento de culpa sin saber bien por qué.

Recién entonces se percató de cuánto podían pesar los años de insatisfacción. Bastaron apenas dos bromas de Renji para olvidarse de quién era y recordar quién había sido, lo que aún subyacía en lo más profundo de su alma. Y no podía saber si eso la aventajaba o la perjudicaba todavía más ante los ojos de Byakuya.

No quería desear no haberse casado con él. No quería, pero el sentimiento sobrevolaba.

Minutos después un gigantesco y espeluznante hollow les salió al encuentro estremeciéndolos con su aterrador alarido. Su cadavérico rostro se inclinó hasta ellos, desafiante, y los aspirantes se separaron para poder combatir según sus planes.

Rukia, por azar, vino a dar la estocada final. La criatura se disolvió en una serie de partículas y la chica sonrió con orgullo ante el evidente triunfo, secundada por sus compañeros. Sin embargo, al segundo siguiente fueron sorprendidos por una repentina vibración en el reiatsu que les indicó la ineludible proximidad de una amenaza que ninguno de los tres fue capaz de predecir.

Se giraron para contemplar como la poderosa zanpakutou del capitán Kuchiki atravesaba de parte a parte a ese hollow sigiloso y audaz que aún mantenía sus letales zarpas cerniéndose sobre la víctima elegida. En un instante, su existencia y su tentativa se diluyeron en el aire y Rukia pudo exhalar con alivio.

-Byakuya-sama –musitó, sobrecogida por la sorpresa. La había salvado.

-Descuidaron la retaguardia –señaló el capitán, envainando. Por dentro, una vocecita les susurró a los más jóvenes que habían reprobado-. Todavía no están listos –concluyó él. Y se alejó.

Mientras Renji y Kira maldecían su suerte, a Rukia le acometió una gran confusión. Por un lado se sentía abochornada, había fracasado frente a los ojos en donde más deseaba brillar, pero por otro lado no pudo evitar sentir un inusitado regocijo al comprender que su esposo la había protegido.

.

.

Quizá se hubiese acostumbrado demasiado a su discreta compañía y a sus delicadas atenciones, quizá no pudiese imaginarse ya aquella enorme casa sin los retazos que anticipaban su presencia: un aroma, un papel olvidado, un kimono estampado que probablemente la fatigue. Tal vez a ella no quisiese perderla.

.

.

-_Salí a la calle para buscar el aire, pero el calor que me perseguía no se despegaba de mí. Y es que no había aire; sólo la noche entorpecida y quieta, acalorada por la canícula de agosto. No había aire. Tuve que sorber el mismo aire que salía de mi boca, deteniéndolo con las manos antes de que se fuera. Lo sentía ir y venir, cada vez menos; hasta que se hizo tan delgado que se filtró entre mis dedos para siempre._

Otra noche y el mismo ritual de lectura: Byakuya sentado ente unos informes mientras Rukia, acomodada en una almohadilla, leía aquella novela del mundo humano. Una más corta que las anteriores, aunque más lírica.

-_Cuando me senté a morir, mi alma rogó que me levantara y siguiera arrastrando la vida, como si esperara todavía algún milagro que me limpiara de culpas. Ni siquiera hice el intento: "Aquí se acaba el camino", le dije, "ya no me quedan fuerzas para más". Y abrí la boca para que se fuera. Y se fue. Sentí cuando cayó en mis manos el hilito de sangre con que estaba amarrada a mi corazón._

Una vez más se preguntó por qué Byakuya destinaría tanto de su tiempo a esas historias, la descripción que los seres humanos hacían de la muerte era demasiado ingenua aún. Supuso, como en otras ocasiones, que lo hacía únicamente con fines analíticos, y de nuevo se encogió de hombros ante el misterio.

Luego, al pensar en la trama de la obra leída, se angustió. ¿No le tocaría a ella declararse cansada un día? ¿Acaso no le resultaba cada vez más dificultoso ese camino? ¿Podía arrogarse el derecho de tildar de ingenuos a los humanos cuando ella, con más de un siglo de vida, seguía enamorada de un hombre al cual sólo le ataba una promesa ajena?

Angustiada aún leyó un poco más y Byakuya la detuvo con un gesto.

-Descansa –pidió.

Rukia asintió. Tragándose las lágrimas y las palabras de siempre, dejó el libro a un lado con la señal correspondiente, se levantó y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-Puedes quedarte –dijo Byakuya.

Por un momento Rukia creyó que no había oído bien.

-¿Byakuya-sama?

El capitán no apartó los ojos de sus papeles.

-Puedes descansar aquí mientras termino –sugirió con tono neutro pero ineludible-. A partir de hoy volveré a nuestros aposentos para asumir nuestros roles conyugales.

-Byakuya-sama… -Rukia se trabó, confusa.

Durante unos desasosegados instantes permaneció clavada en el piso sin decidir qué hacer ni terminar de dar crédito a aquellas palabras. Era lo más insólito que le había ocurrido.

-Yo… -intentó decir, conmocionada.

Entonces Byakuya abandonó su sitio y se acercó hasta ella. La miró con su distintiva serenidad, esa inexpugnable máscara forjada a partir de un destino noble pero también a consecuencia de desencantos prematuros. Rukia, acaso, ya lo conocía un poco.

-Tienes inquietudes –observó él.

-Yo… -Quizás había rumiado tantas ilusiones y tantos desengaños que ahora se encontraba vacía de palabras-. Yo…

-En el campo de batalla no vacilas.

Ahora Rukia lo miró con asombro, intensamente ruborizada.

-Byakuya-sama…

-Pertenecemos a una familia de noble linaje y deberíamos conducirnos con honor. Sin embargo si dudas, si descrees, nos veremos obligados a replanteárnoslo.

-Siempre he creído en nosotros –se apresuró a aclarar ella, demasiado ansiosa para medir sus reacciones o para explicarse por qué de repente su vida podía volver a cambiar-. Todos estos años pensé que…

El shinigami se mantuvo inalterable.

-Eres fuerte –aseveró-, resuelta y aguerrida. Mi esposa así debe serlo y eso es lo que quiero tener a partir de ahora. A menos que te opongas.

Rukia se estremeció. ¿Lo conocía, en verdad lo conocía? ¿Y si ella también se había transformado en un misterio para él? ¿Y si Byakuya había estado esperando algo de ella, algo que acababa de descubrir?

-Creí que sólo significaba una antigua promesa para ti –terminó por confesar en un susurro.

Pero Byakuya escuchó.

-La promesa es nuestro matrimonio.

-Creí que me veías como a una niña, o que te recordaba demasiado a mi hermana.

-Yo sólo veo a la persona que está frente a mí.

Fue como si hubiese estado cargando una pesada roca y esa roca hubiese empequeñecido hasta convertirse en una brizna. "Entiendes las cosas", le había dicho Ukitake alguna vez, pero había sido incapaz de discernir los verdaderos sentimientos de su esposo sumida como estaba en sus propias tribulaciones. Ahora sí que lo entendía, ahora por fin podía permitirse entenderlo y sentirse unida a su soledad. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era ser ella misma.

Baykuya la veía, podría cuidarlo mientras él la protegía. Ésa era la promesa que valía, el auténtico pacto que podían forjar. Se habían esperado, y entretanto se habían refugiado detrás de sus máscaras cuando en realidad lo único que tenían que hacer era mostrarse, descubrirse ante el otro, arriesgarse. El amor no es aparentar, ni tomar ni esperar a ser tomado, sino que es conocer.

-Byakuya-sama –musitó. Y se atrevió a acercarse, a rozarle la mano sin aprensiones.

-El capitán Ukitake parece interesado en ti, de ahora en más procura vestir el uniforme –indicó él refiriéndose a los recargados kimonos con lo que su esposa solía ataviarse. Quizá se conformase con verlos guardados en los armarios, arracimados y perfumados, como en un verdadero hogar.

Rukia asintió. Tal vez haya tenido que verla interactuar espontáneamente con sus amigos para percibir la energía que le fluía adentro y que ahora quería manifiesta, no velada, o tal vez fuese verla amenazada y sublevarse contra la sola idea de perderla. Rukia era la clase de compañera que quería y seguramente ya entreveía la clase de shinigami en la que iba a convertirse. En todo caso, siempre podría ser como era y él tampoco tenía que cambiar.

La mano de Byakuya se había ajustado sutilmente a la suya así como su mirada se había posado en sus ojos. Intercambiaron en silencio, como de costumbre, los primeros votos que declaraban de forma cristalina el interés mutuo tanto tiempo disimulado.

Con arrobo acogió Rukia la delicadeza de su tacto y esta vez se permitió ilusionarse. Byakuya no era lo que aparentaba, sino lo que demostraba. Esa noche habían sellado por fin una verdadera promesa: ella lo cuidaría y él la protegería, se animarían a tratar de entender la resistente soledad que traían consigo. ¿Puede concebirse mejor clase de amor?


End file.
